Amour Union
by TrevorJHallett
Summary: Ash and Serena have been together for about 11 years now. It's time for them to take their relationship to the next level. Can Ash and Serena handle life's biggest challenge for them?
1. Disclaimer

Rating: PG

Pokémon  
Created by  
Satoshi Tajiri  
Ken Sugimori  
Game Freak

 **This is an Amourshipping Short Story! Enjoy!**


	2. Narration

**_Once upon the last night of a golden summer, there was a girl and a boy. The girl was named Serena. The boy was named Ash Ketchum. They have met at Professor Oak's Pokémon summer camp when they were little._**

 ** _Ash helped her out when she injured her leg after being scared by a Poliwag. He told her never to give up until it's over. He walked her back to camp. That's when she began to develop feelings for the boy._**

 ** _It would only take years for Faith to bring them back together in the Kalos region. Serena has always cheered on for Ash in his Gym Battles. Ash has helped Serena realize her dream. Because of him, Serena has found her life's goal. To become Kalos Queen._**

 ** _Eventually, she had achieved her goal. As for Ash, he achieved his goal of becoming Pokémon Master by winning the Lumiose conference and defeating Diantha, the Kalos Champion. Before Ash left Kalos, Serena confessed her feelings to him. His response was that he accepted with those feelings and felt the same way about her._**

 ** _For 11 years now, they have been together. But the life's greatest challenge of all was still waiting to begin for the both of them._**

* * *

 ** _PIKACHU_ _PROJECT_**  
 ** _PRESENTS_**

 ** _A_**  
 ** _TREVOR HALLETT_**  
 ** _STORY_**

 ** _AMOUR UNION_**


	3. Proposal

_**Tonight, was a special night for Ash and Serena. Tonight, they celebrate the 11th anniversary of the start of their relationship. On this very night, Ash felt that it was time for them to take their relationship to the next level. But to do that, he needs to take Serena to the spot where they first met, when they were just kids. He has a surprise for Serena and he's going to need help from his and her Pokemon, in order to make this work.**_

"Are we there yet, Ash?" Serena complained, as her boyfriend was leading her through a part of a forest in Pallet Town for what felt like hours to her.

"Almost, Serena. Just be patience and we'll be there shortly." said Ash, who was walking in front of the blonde haired performer.

"Ok." Serena responded, with a nervous tone in her voice. "If you say so."

They walked and walked through the woods for several more minutes; until finally, they've reached their destination.

"We're here!" Ash stated, as he pulled Serena and place her in front of the boy.

Serena looked around and immediately recognized this part of the forest. As soon as she saw that tree, the performer remembered something important from her past.

"Ash, this is where-" Serena started to say, before Ash finished her thought.

"Where we first met, as kids."

Serena looked around the area and started to walk over to the spot, where the tree was standing tall.

Serena then asked her boyfriend, "Ash, what are we doing here anyway?"

"We're here because I have a surprise for you, Serena." responded Ash, with a small grin forming on the young trainer's face.

Serena's face was expressing curiosity as she wonders about Ash's surprise.

"Really? What is it?"asked the curious performer.

"Just look up in the sky and you'll see it." Ash answered.

As Serena looked up to the night sky, Ash turned around and activated his walkie talkie and whispered into it.

"You ready, buddy?"

"Pika!" the voice from the walkie talkie exclaimed.

Outside the forest, Ash's best friend, Pikachu, stood in front of a group, which contain most of Ash and Serena's Pokemon. It would seem that they were part of Ash's surprise to Serena. Pikachu was in lead of the operation. It would make sense, especially since Pikachu has been together with Ash, throughout his travels.

"Pika Pika!"The mouse Pokemon exclaimed.

The Pokemon nodded to show that they were ready to procceed.

"Pika ccchhhuuu!" Pikachu shouted as he launches his Thunderbolt attack into the air.

Then, Delphox, Serena's first Pokemon, held its stick in the air, waving it around, while its eyes glow blue. As this was going on, the electric attack was slowing transforming into the shape of the letter 'W'.

The other Pokemon were procceding with their tasks in this operation.

Sylveon, another one of Serena's Pokemon, jumps into the air and swishes its tail, releasing multiple yellow stars with golden sparkles, which they flew up next to the electric W, while forming in the shape of the letter 'I'.

It was Blastoise's, one of the Pokémon that was part of Ash's original team, turn, as it fired jets of water towards the sky. The jets of water were next to the 'I' as if it formed two 'L'. So far, they had spelled out 'WILL'.

Suddenly, Greninja, Ash's loyal Kalos Pokémon, jumps into the air, while creating multiple copies of itself. They were all hold in suspense by Delphox's Psychic attack, while being next to the 'WILL" formation. The copies then chained together and formed the word 'YOU'.

Then, from Venasuar, another Pokémon from Ash's original team, dark green vines come out from under the grass type's leaves on his back and they wrote the next word, as if it was writing in cursive, beneath the already two formed words in the nightsky. The word appears to start with the letter 'M'.

Finally, flying underneath the recently formed word, Charizard, Ash's powerful fire type Pokémon, unleashes his Flamethrower attack. All of a sudden, the fire attack is glowing in a blue aura, as Delphox, oncd more, uses its Psychic powers to hold the attack in suspension, while making it spell out the final word in their formation.

On the ground, Pikachu smiled and nodded at the progress and success of their tasks in Ash's surprise to Serena.

"Pikapi, pikachu." The mouse Pokémon said with a tone of delight in his voice.

Serena was staring above the nightsky, searching for Ash's surprise.

All of a sudden, Serena saw what appears to be fire, water, grass, electric, and Swift attacks, and copies of Greninja, while being hold in midair by a blue aura. The expression on Serena's face turned from confused into a look of awe and wonderment upon the sight of this beautiful display of their Pokémon's moves.

"Wow. It's so beautiful, Ash." Serena said, as she continues to stare at the display of attacks in the clear nightsky.

"That's not all, Serena." Ash responded, before continuing his thought. "There's more."

"There is?" Serena said, with a curious tone in her voice.

"Yes. Here," Ash handed her a pair of binoculars. "take a closer look."

Serena used the binoculars to get a better image of the beautiful display in the nightsky. What she saw, made her eyes widen.

Through the binoculars, she can see that their Pokémon's attacks were in a form of a question that made her heart beat faster than normal.

"Will you marry me?" Serena muttered the question that the attacks formed in the clear nightsky.

As she lowered the binoculars, Serena noticed Ash was kneeling in front of her, while holding a small box, containing a pure diamond ring at its center. Upon seeing this sight, her eyes begin welling up with tears. It was the moment that she had been waiting for throughout her entire life. Ash was proposing to her with the help of both their Pokémon. Ash was anxiously waiting for Serena to respond.

Finally, she answered, with pure excitement and joy in her voice, "YES! YES, I WILL MARRY YOU!"

The young trainer smiled, while his eyes were also welling up in tears, as he places the ring in Serena's index finger. Serena, with tears still in her eyes, jumps into Ash's arms and he lifts her up into the air, while swinging her around like a small child. They were expressing great joy from their hearts, as they are one step closer to being together forever.

 _ **And so, the boy and girl are now engaged. And soon, they'll finally become one through**_ _ **the ceremony of holy union.**_

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Wedding

**A few months later...**

 _ **Today, was finally the day. Today, is Ash and Serena's wedding day. This day will mark the beginning of a brand new adventure for the boy and girl.**_

Crowds of people sat on cushioned chairs on both sides of the field, outside of Professor Oak's lab. One side contained most of Ash and Serena's Pokemon. All their Pokemon were wearing bow ties on their chests. As for the other side, it not only consisted of the Bride's and the Groom's mothers, but also Ash's former traveling companions.

Tracy, Professor Oak's assistant and one of Ash's former traveling buddies, was being the usher.

Professor Oak was standing in front of the crowd with a movable pedestal in front of him, with the Bible resting on it.

On his left, was Delia Ketchum, Ash's mother, and Misty, another one of Ash's former traveling companions and Tracy's girlfriend. On his right, was Professor Sycamore and Clemont.

Ash was standing besides with his best man, Brock. Both of them were wearing black suits; white long-sleeve shirt underneath a black tailcoat and black trousers, along with a black bow tie and expensive white gloves.

Ash had his hair trimmed; after being nagged by his mother and Serena. His hair was less messy than usual. Brock, on the other hand, kept his hair the same.

Brock grinned when he noticed that Ash was acting either nervous or excited; he couldn't tell.

"Your dreams have come true." he whispered. "So why are you shaking?"

Ash smiled at his best friend. "For two reasons. One, I'm so excited of being together with Serena forever. Two, why are they taking so long?"

Brock shrugged. "I don't know. You know, they have to make your wife beautiful and... oh! There they are!"

Ash turned towards the entrance and his jaws dropped and his eyes widen. When Serena stepped into the ally, everyone fell silent and admired her beauty. She wore a pearl-white wedding gown with milk-colored gloves. She wore a transparent glass slippers and her hands was a bouquet of red roses. On her head, was a diamond diadem decorated with emeralds and rubies. She was like a Goddess of Beauty! Even the title 'Kalos Queen' pale in comparison than her. When she saw Ash, she beamed at him.

Behind her were May and Dawn, her bridesmaids. May wore a sapphire-color gown and Dawn wore a pink-color gown. They were following Serena slowly, as the organist and the choir sang the Wedding Song.

When Serena and her bridesmaids finally reached the pedestal, the music stopped and everybody sat down and remained silent. The only sounds that can be heard were Ash and Serena's mothers crying tearfully, Pikachu saying to himself, 'don't drop the rings', as he was the ring bearer, and the Ash and Serena's hearts beating.

Professor Oak cleared his throat before saying, "Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen, friends and family! We're here today to unite two people for eternal; Ash and Serena! These two are brave, responsible and champions in their own way! I have to say that they make a perfect couple! If there are any objections, please voiced them now!"

There was silence.

"Ok." Professor Oak responded. "Let's begin!"

The prayers started. After a while, they were finished and moved on to Ash and Serena saying their vows.

"Now, it's time for the vows." Professor Oak announced. "Serena, you may start."

Serena took out a small piece of paper that she wrote her vows on and began to say them, as she stepped forward a bit towards Ash.

"Ash, from the moment I met you, I fell in love with you. You were there, whenever I needed you the most. You have saved me from dangers so many times that I've lost count of them. I can't imagine where would I be today, if you wouldn't have been there for me. I can proudly say that the best thing I have ever done in my life is to be in love with you. I love you more than anything and I promise to be with you in every second of our lives." Serena vowed.

Professor Oak, satisfied with Serena's statement, turns to Ash and said, "Now, it's your turn, my boy."

Ash stepped forward a bit towards Serena, as he took out a small piece of paper from his pocket that he written his vows down on and began to say them.

"Serena, you have played a major role in my whole life. I have loved you from ages ago, and I still do and I know that I will keep loving you. Whatever I am in my life is because of you and I would do everything to make you happy. And will also do everything to make sure that you're safe and sound, even if it costs my life. I will pay that cost because you are much more important to me than my life." Ash vowed, as it brought some tears in Serena's eyes. What he said was truly touching.

Professor Oak smiled at the couple, before continuing on with the ceremony.

"Now," Professor Oak begin to say, as he turns to Pikachu, who was holding a soft pillow, with two rings on top of it. "for the rings."

Pikachu nodded and handed the rings to the older Professor. Then, he gave them to Ash and Serena, who proceed to put them on each other's finger. Ash and Serena gave Professor Oak a nod of approval, as he's about to ask them the most important question in any wedding.

Professor Oak turns to Ash and asked him, "Do you, Ash Ketchum, take Serena Yvonne as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do!" Ash answered, almost instantly. His voice was full of happiness.

The older professor then turns to Serena and asks her the same question, but only worded differently. "Do you, Serena Yvonne, take Ash ketchum as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"Yes! I do!" Serene cried. Her voice was also full of joy and excitement.

Finally, Professor Oak turned to the crowd in front of the bride and groom, before announcing, "By the power invested in me, by the region of Kanto, I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may now kiss the bride!"

Upon hearing it, Ash and Serena grinned, before they both leaned their head forward, towards each other until their lips unite, and as soon as they united, they started to kiss each other, passionately. For them, everyone disappeared and they were in their own small world, where they were kissing each other. Their minds were in a state of endless love, affection, and joy. Finally, their lips parted and everyone, including their Pokemon, cheered for the newlywed couple.

"I love you, Serena." Ash said, while looking at his beautiful wife.

"I love you too, Ash." Serena responded, while looking at her handsome husband.

 _ **And so, the boy and girl finally became one in holy union. Their dream has come true. Their meeting was in the making. And you can say that Ash and Serena's journey started with a Pikachu. We hope that the two will live a long and prosper life with each other in the world of Pokemon.**_

 **THE END**


	5. Credits

**Directed by**  
TREVOR HALLETT

 **Story by**  
TREVOR HALLETT

 **Influenced by YeeJian and TheMysteriousPokefan**

 **Pokémon**  
 **Created by**  
SATOSHI TAJIRI

 **Written by**  
TREVOR HALLETT

 **Produced by**  
TREVOR HALLETT

 **Edited by**  
TREVOR HALLETT

* * *

 **Starring**

Ash Ketchum

Serena

Pikachu

Professor Oak

Brock

Misty

Tracy

Delia Ketchum

Grace

* * *

 **Thank you for reading _Amour Union_!**


End file.
